bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyodaina Uzumaki
Kyodaina Uzumaki (巨大な渦巻き, Charybdis) is a student formerly attending Ryusei High and now attends the Seta Girls' Academy's College Division. A known bully throughout the school days, she once focused her attention on Haruki due to her crush on him, but has since forsaken that crush for one on Sun Wukong. Despite her young age, Kyodaina is both a student and an instructor at the Hama Weapons Academy. She is currently training along with Anna Satonaka and Miya Satonaka to act as a secondary force during the Hama Alliance's invasion into Soul Society to rescue her partner and friend, Jikan Rasen. Appearance Kyodaina is of a fairly small stature standing at 5'7" along with snow white skin causing her to seemingly shimmer in any source of light. Kyodaina is a well-endowed young woman with short, brown hair that curves around her face and a well developed body figure. Her usual clothing consists of a short red skirt and upper body clothing that resemble the traditional clothing worn by the miko. Kyodaina also puts on a pair of red gloves for battle and keeps them on even when she's not participating in a fight. Personality Kyodaina retains a bright, optimistic, and energetic personality. She is very naive, positive and insightful, often says things she does not understand, and is probably the most 'childish' of the Hama Town Shinigami. When she was younger, she worked hard to gain praise and recognition from everyone around her. Kyodaina likes cute, older boys and flirts with them frequently. From the outside, Kyodaina seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling, with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. When needed, however, she shows her dangerous and evil side. When the right circumstances occur she becomes a bitter and angry person, never smiling. She usually spends her time training to further her combat skills and can usually be found on the outskirts of Hama Town, much like Jinta Kano did during their chance meeting. Synopsis Soul Society arc: *When Fists Collide *Face-off: Tales of Shared Sword Powers & Abilities Vast Spiritual Energy: Kyodaina boasts a great amount of spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy is great enough to act as a a catalyst for enhancing her physical strikes. When exuding it from her body, Kyodaina's spiritual energy takes the form of a large crimson-colored spiritual bear. She typically uses her spiritual energy as a means of intimidating those she is about to enter ento a fight with if she is uninterested in fighting them. Since she does not have full control over her spiritual energy, sometime releasing it in large bursts can cause her to tire much faster than usual resulting in her fainting. : Spiritual Shield: By forcing parts of her spiritual energy out her back she can create a wing-shaped barrier that protects those around her. This can be done by Kyodaina releasing and mixing her spiritual energy with the loose reishi particles that surround the environment allowing her to harden the mixture into a large barrier for her allies, although she still remains exposed to any sort of attack aimed at the front. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Master Hand To Hand Combatant: Kyodaina prefers the use of hand to hand combat and has shown to be very proficient in this skill. She uses her palms to inflict masive amounts of damage. Using her small stature she is able to strike quickly as well as outmaneuver many opponents. While attacking the opponent and by focusing her spiritual energy out of her palms and into their body she is capable of cutting off an opponent from their spiritual energy for a period of time. This is enforced by the heavy combat gloves she always wears. Her attacks and techniques are mostly punches and kicks which are supported by her ridiculous strength. * Nekkyo Shoten (熱狂昇天, Rabid Ascension): Taught to her by Kiriko Matsumoto, Kyodaina can form two large lion-shaped shrouds made up of spiritual energy around her hands, she then use the shrouds to clasp onto the enemy as well as pummel into them causing massive internal damage. The lion shrouds are capable of being fired at the opponent and detonating into a large explosion. When in use, Nekkyo Shoten increases the user's strength two-fold allowing them to be capable of destroying large boulders or even leaving craters in their wake if one their strikes should miss its mark. It has been said that this technique leaves nothing of its victim behind. *'Kyokenbyo Tsuiho '(狂犬病追放, Savage Outcast): Kyodaina focuses her spiritual energy into her palms then mixes it with the air around her. She then releases it into the opponent's vitals with a high powered thrust that creates a vacuum inside of the target's body. This technique is very dangerous as there is not a specific way to aim this attack so if an ally gets in the way they are succeptible to the same effects. * Osoroshi Suisei (恐ろしい彗星の, Horror Comet): This technique is a strong punch that can cause a huge impact on anything that it strikes. By first focusing her spiritual energy into the palm of her hand, then by forcing the large surge of her collected power into an opponent's body, the power of the punch can literally blow away the opponent as well as being able to counter a projectile attack made of spiritual energy. When in use, Kyodaina gains a pair of Yin-Yang symbols in her eyes, a strange by-product that confuses even her. *'Kazaguruma' (風車, Pinwheel): A technique where Kyodaina throws her body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating downward kick to an opponent sending them flying away toward the ground with tremendous force causing a medium-sized crater. Kyodaina then lands on top of the target with one leg while the other is still stretched above the rest of her body; as she does this she uses the lifted leg as an axis for her center gravity before spinning with the foot placed on the downed target's body, drilling them into the ground. *'Himitsu Tsurusō'(伝衝斬陣, Secret Crane Form): A technique that utilizes the lower body, mostly the legs, to use debilitating kicks that are capable of breaking bones and cutting joints. When in use, Kyodaina will use her hands to walk and keep herself up while she attacks the opponent with her legs. The force and speed behind this technique is impressive, as Kyodaina is able to split a large tree with apparent ease, as well as send objects flying with a simple tap of the feet. It utilizes many different kicks in order to brutally injure an opponent. Due to Kyodaina's strength, it is capable of instantly beheading an opponent. Zanpakuto [[Kurogitsune|'Kurogitsune']] (クロギツネ, Black Fox) is the name of Kyodaina's Zanpakutou and takes the form of twin katana which she wears on her back. Both swords have a black and gold wrapped hilt and a crossguard shaped like a fang. Shikai: To release her shikai, she holds her blades in a similar manner of Shunsui Kyōraku as she calls out "Ashes Rise Now and Become My Shield, Heavens Descend and Become My Blade." And with this her twin swords erupt with a fiery aura as they change into a pair of golden bladed Dao Swords with a crimson tassel on the end of the hilt and a star shaped crossguard; once they form the aura vanishes leaving one to wonder what is her shikai's power. Shikai Special Abilities: Her shikai's power come from the manipulation of cosmic forces and reishi, arranging spirit particles in different arrays for different purposes. Her techniques are called Kami (神, Deity) and are named after the kami of Shinto beliefs. : Amaterasu (天照, Illuminating Heaven): This is the first technique revealed and as its name states its the manipulation of spiritual particles to form light which is capable of dispelling illusion type attacks and canceling out Darkness based techs. :Tsukuyomi (月読 , Moon Reader): This is one her most used techniques for evasion purposes. It allows for her to become shadow-like and have incoming attacks pass through her seamlessly, but there's a catch she can only remain intangible for a span of 5 minutes and then she cant become intangible again for a time period of 10 minutes, This makes it both a great power but also a great burden as if her opponents would discover the weakness of her technique it could be disastrous for her. : Hachiman (八幡神, God of War): This is an offensive technique that channels the reishi in the air to her blades and allowing her to fire shock waves of spirit energy at her opponents. Kyodaina is also able to channel the energy into her blades in order to augment her strikes and discharge Hachiman upon contact with the opponent. :Susanoo (須佐能乎, God of Sea and Storms): This is a technique that is usable in both Shikai and Bankai forms, but its function and abilities are different in each form. Kyodaina summons forth a large gate created by the reishi in the air and molded into this shape. The gate has strange statues atop of it and on the front of the gate in the inscription of a large eye with a ripple-shaped pattern placed right in the middle of it. It remains closed, and when closed, can be used as a means of defense. When opened, it releases a powerful light that can paralyze anyone who is within reflecting distance. : Fūjin (風神, God of Wind): To use, Kyodaina forms a single hand seal which resembles her praying, then by focusing her reishi into her hands the technique takes form as a sphere of pure energy in the palm of her hand, this ball can be thrown or molded around her hands to strike his opponents at close range. The Fujin technique also carries the effect that if it makes contact the victim often feels an escalating burning sensation akin to a poison racing through their bodies. : Raijin (雷神, God of Thunder): This technique is one of his most powerful in shikai and unbeatable in bankai. To use Raijin, Kyodaina channels the reishi out of the air and forms it into a powerful lightning bolt, to this effect when used the air is often void of spirit particles and when fired it scars the landscape due to its power and force. If the opponent is struck by this technique they will become susceptible to the force of an immense bolt of electricity and heat that can debilitate if not kill even the most powerful of warriors. : Yomi '(黄泉, ''Underworld): This technique creates dark dragons out of Reishi to attack, defend or ensnare Kyodaina's opponent's movements. She dislikes using this technique as its dark nature doesn't match her personality, although it does have its uses as it is able to capture and disable an opponent's kido-based attack [[Bankai|'''Bankai]] : Not Yet Achieved